


the best of both worlds

by tbhtododeku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'what is a slytherbip?', (of both worlds), Anyways, F/M, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, Hogwarts, Kinda, M/M, NEVER HAS BEEN NEVER WILL BE, NO ONE IS A HOE OKAY, NO THEY'RE NOT ALL IN GRYFINDOR, OH LOOK IT'S ANOTHER OF THESE CROSSOVERS, Oh, Oh wait, Percy is Confused, TBM IS NOT CANON KING, THAT'S S T U P I D, THE FIRST CHAPTER S U C K S WHAT, aka solangelo, also yes i know the title is the best, also you might have noticed pretty much all of these tags are about the percy jackson side of things, and leo, and nico, and nico is super protective of piper, and percy is percy so.., and pretty much everyone - Freeform, and she will do the same for him, and so does frank, and that's depressing because i almost never finish a story, and will is real tall, because o r i g i n a l i t y, but nico and piper are number 1 bros, but seriously he's kinda an ass, but solangelo is an even cuter romance what-, but will isnt at hogwarts, dont get mad tho it's not his fault the dursleys were homophobes, except from, h o m o p h o b i a, hazel has ptsd, i love how that's a genuine tag, i nearly spelt originality wrong that's a mood, i thought of that whilst typing and i couldnt resist, ill give you a clue, jason is more like an overprotective dad, jk i love you queen, just kidding, just kidding omfg, like 6'4'' tall, m a g i c a l, mcgonagall just wanted some helping hands when it came to the schools protection, nico and annabeth bromance, nico and everyone bromace, nico cant sleep without will, nico is a smol boi-, nico will defend that girl to the end of time, no i just dont have anything to tag for the hp characters, no seriously he's like 5'3'', oh boy did she make a mistake, oh noes, only annabeth and piper have the privilege of being nicos bros, piper and percy bromace because yes please, piper is protective of jason, she doesn't wanna be a witch so she stays at camp, shh lets not get into that, so please remind me to update this, so she decides to tag along because the hunters are being b o r i n g, stfu, story lines are hard, thalia is just bored and wants to find someone who will fight her, that's because favouritism, the demigods are probably just gonna cause more problems minerva, the height difference is adorable and there will be piggy back rides., there's no prophecy because i suck at writing them, they're both scared the others gonna die, we also love mutual overprotective gay babies, we love a nico/piper bromance, well leo has that privilege too but he's at camp, well..., what a cute bromance, what have you done, will isn't nico's bro but he sure is nico's hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhtododeku/pseuds/tbhtododeku
Summary: Of fucking course, they get sent on ANOTHER quest. And to do what?  Protect a bunch of wizards? If they can do magic, why do they need us them there?Then again.. They are learning at a school called Pigfarts, right? Yeah, now I can see why they'd want them there.-Alternatively titled 'im so fucking original'.





	1. -goin' on a quest apparently-

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya hoes. this is the first time i've genuinely completed and published a chapter to one of these stories.. i only started writing this because, well.. i have an idea for a future chapter, but before i publish that one, i've gotta write all the other ones first, so.. i guess this is a story now.
> 
> the ships are pretty clear. percabeth, jasper, caleo, frazel and solangelo. whilst i genuinely don't ship caleo, i had my heart set on making this a solangelo thing, so i couldn't make it valdangelo, and i don't really ship leo with anyone else? except maybe hazel, but, y'know. frazel. 
> 
> also, yeah i ship valdangelo, come at me, bitches. im a multi-shipper, fuck you.
> 
> frazel and caleo are like, SUPER background ships though. they might be mentioned a few times, but i've never really written for either ship, so hey. running away from my problems by putting them in the story not too much, but enough for the shippers.

It was unfair. Chiron knew that. It was unfair to be sending demigods that had finally gotten their peaceful-ish lives back, on yet another quest..

He understood it was unfair to separate some of them from their significant others, especially since a lot of them had  _just_  got together. 

But that did not mean, that it was acceptable, for Leo to be running around, screaming about how cruel it was, whilst lit on fire. And it definitely didn't mean it was acceptable for Nico to keep on trying to run, or shadowtravel, out of there any time Chiron tried to explain what the quest was.

Luckily, however, Percy dumbed a cup of water onto Leo's head, making him stop, and Jason was quick to grab the son of Hades, stopping him from going anywhere. 

It eventually calmed down enough for the centaur to start speaking again.

"As I was saying..  We have received a quest from England, that requires 6 demigods to go to their country, and to a school. And before the protests start, it is no ordinary school.." Chiron paused to sigh. He knew what he was about to say next would undoubtably end in bounds of hysterical laughter. 

"It is a school for magical children. Wizards and witches. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and-"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,  _wait_." Leo interrupted him quickly, holding up a finger to really show how important it was to  _wait_.

After a few seconds of silence, Piper asked, "What are we waiting for, Valdez?"

Leo's shoulders started shaking slightly as he spoke again. "You're telling me.. That a bunch of wizards  built this entire school for magical kids.. And decided to call it.. Hogwarts. Fucking  _Hogwarts?!_ "

At this point, he was full on belly-laughing, along with Percy, Piper, and Thalia. Even Nico was giggling a little.

 Chiron sighed, but he had to admit.. It was kinda a stupid name... He smiled, just a little, before shushing everyone, and continuing.

"Yes. That's exactly correct. Anyways, moving on from the name. Now, whilst only 6 of you are required to go, I have brought all of you here, because we may be sending more of you later on in the quest. It all depends on what happens."

Ah, so that explained why the 7 plus Nico and Thalia were here, instead of Chiron just calling 6 of them..

"But for now, three of you shall be staying here. The objective, is just to protect the school as a whole. They've just gone through a war, and their headteacher just wants some extra protection this year. So! Who would like to go?"

No one volunteered at first.

Then, after at least 5 minutes of silence, Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped forwards. 

"Judging by the name, I'm assuming it's an old building, so I'd love to see the architecture. And I'm pretty sure a school of magic, would involve learning some pretty interesting spells, so I guess I'll go.. Which means-"

"I'm going too!"

I'll give you one guess as to who that was. Right. Percy Jackson.

"Anywhere Wise Girl goes, I go to."

Chiron hesitated, before nodding. He wasn't too pleased to be sending any of them out after the past few years, but it had to be done, and these were some of the best demigods he'd seen in a while, skill-wise..

Next to volunteer was Thalia. She didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes and stepped forwards, shrugging. She was just bored, okay? The hunters hadn't really done anything big lately, and they were already staying at camp for a while, so why not get sent on a potentially life threatening quest?

Then Jason and Piper volunteered at the same time. Chiron suspected the daughter of Aphrodite had charmspoke Jason into it. She was pretty protective of Jason recently, for a reason no one could really see.. Every time someone asked, like a sibling of hers, she muttered something about the River Styx, and Apollo, then brushed it off like it didn't matter..

Anyways. That was 5. 

The other 4 didn't seem to want to go. Leo was ranting about how he needed to fix up Festus, because after such a long flight back to camp from Ogygia, he was a little run down, and he was Leo's first priority. Well, him and Calypso, anyways.

Hazel kept shaking her head no every time Chiron looked at her. She just didn't want to get into all of this witchcraft stuff. Not again. 

See, her mother was granted a wish by Hecate, which she'd used to summon Pluto, which lead to Hazel being born. She had also been a fortune teller, and was very involved in witch-craft kinda things. And don't get her wrong, Hazel loved her mother dearly, despite the treatment she was given, but she didn't want to get back into this stuff. Not after what happened last time..

And, of course, Frank being a good boyfriend was not leaving her side.

So that left Nico. He and Chiron seemed to be locked in a staring contest for a minute, before he reluctantly stepped forwards, arms crossed, mumbling under his breath. He very clearly did not want to go. The things he does for other people..

"Great! That's our 6! Leo, Hazel, Frank, be prepared to leave if we need to send you too, for whatever reason. As for the rest of you, go pack your bags. You leave in an hour, Lady Hecate shall be transporting you."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, Lady Hecate? As in, the god? Why can't, I don't know, Nico just shadow travel us there?"

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Well, firstly, because Lady Hecate insisted on taking you, when she found out about the quest. And secondly, because Will Solace would most certainly swim right across the ocean just to drag Nico back to camp if he found out I let him shadow travel on his own, let alone all of you together"

It was funny. Even Chiron recognised how protective Will was of his boyfriend. But who could blame him? Nico was always getting hurt, and was the cutest death boy in the universe, who wouldn't be protective?

At the centaur's statement, the son of Hades nodded in agreement, rolling his eyes as though it would hide the redness of his cheeks. Even if they were dating, he'd still turn into a tomato at the very mention of the boy..

Thalia had to hide a laugh every time.

"Now, what did I say? You leave in an hour, pack your bags."

And with that, Chiron clip-clopped away, leaving the 6 going on the quest to scramble out to their cabins, and Leo, Hazel and Frank, to do their own thing.

If there was one thing for sure, it was that this quest was going to be... Interesting.


	2. LOOK I KNOW THESE ARE ANNOYING BUT AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry lmao

BEFORE Y'ALL START YELLING, NO I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY PLEASE STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME ALSO I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE A QUESTION

okay so every time i try to write a chapter of them going to get their shit before they go to hogwarts i almost delete this entire story because i can't think of anything to write-

so would y'all hate me,, if i just,, time-skipped that whole thing? before y'all get loud, hear me out-

i would include a short solangelo moment at the beginning of the next chapter, because i know y'all are worried that there's not going to be enough of those because will's at camp. it would be a very fluffy moment of them both just being like 'omg im not gonna see u for like,,, a year,, holy shit plz don't die' because solangelo 

then after that there'd just be like this smol lil part that's just like 'lmao wtf is hecate doing here oh well let's go fuckin get a wand'. that might be like something out of a crack fic, but honestly same

then i'd just,, timeskip the entire process of them going to diagon alley, and getting their shit, but i'd 100% write a scene where they're on the train, because that's where they gonna meet some ppl, y'all know who i mean-

then they get to hogwarts blah blah blah oh yeah nico, jason and thalia nearly fuckin die on the boats before they even get to the castle lmao

then the chapter would end so i can dedicate a whole chapter to sorting and houses and shit.

 

tl;dr: so basically a MAJOR filler chapter that time-skips all over the place, because my attention span is too fuckin short to write a whole-ass chapter of them buying shit

 

if y'all would stop reading if i did that, then i can write a whole chapter of them buying their supplies, but it might take a little longer to update?

i'll delete this dumbass authors note after we've come to a collective decision in the comments

3, 2, 1, go


	3. fuuuuuuck (another author's note don't get excited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh don't murder me

so uh yeah

i honestly can tell you that i 100% will be finishing this story, don't worry 

lmao who am i kidding no one's worried y'all don't give a shit but aNYWAYS

i've just,,, sometimes you just,,,,,,,, shit happens y'all

also i wrote the first chapter like a week before i stopped really posting about pjo so uh that timing huh

it's not like i don't like the series or the ships or the fanfic anymore, i've just been in this here fandom for so fucking long, and in the past two weeks i accidentally fell down the homestuck hole fucking aGAIN THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME LIKE BITCH IT'S OVER M O V E  O N -

but anyways.

oh and i have a fucking crunchyroll account now, ya boi is that bitch now

so you know what that means

i have inevitably fallen into bnha's fandom

i don't think i'll be posting any fanfic of that any time soon, though

i struggle writing literally all of the characters apart from aizawa, mic and tamaki

and i literally have no fanfic ideas for aizawa and mic that don't involve class 1a, eri, or shinsou. and i literally have no fanfic ideas for tamaki that don't involve mirio and/or nejire so uh fuck.

like why can i only write those specific three?? it doesn't make sense??? we've barely even seen tamaki in the anime???? and yet the first time i try writing him it's easy?????

is that a cry for help i think it might be

like if it is to do with how well i can project onto the characters, then tamaki makes sense, and aizawa kinda does too, but like???? why mic??? it makes????? no fucking sense???? at all???? and i'm very confused????? help me??????? 

but right okay this is meant to be an update for this story fuck

basically im officially putting it on hiatus, instead of just letting it sit here, like 'yeah im gonna write that new chapter today, for sure!' and then just not doing that

it's only like a week-long hiatus, but in my experience with fanfics, the second i put it on hiatus, i get a flood of ideas for new chapters, and i basically trick myself into posting like 10 new chapters the second said week-long-hiatus is over?? it's fucking weird y'all

but anyways, uh, see ya next week, please don't kill me <3

 

[[ALSO Y'ALL IN THE LAST CHAPTER/AUTHORS NOTE I ASKED IF Y'ALL WANT A FILLER CHAPTER OR NOT, SO JUST TO OFFICIALLY COUNT UP THE VOTES AND SHIT, IF YOU DO, PUT A YES IN THE COMMENTS OF THIS CHAPTER, IF NOT, PUT A NO THANKS BYE]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why but it kept putting the first chapters notes here so i hope this fucking fixes it lmao
> 
> EDIT: OKAY NOW IT'S JUST FUCKING DELETED THE NOTES FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IM PISSED BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT SAID F U C K SORRY LMAO


End file.
